


At the Movies

by transfixeddream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared and Jensen are in a movie theater bathroom, and it really is as cheesy as it sounds.</p><p>Also posted <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/89086.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn for the prompt movie night.

Jensen likes his job well enough; he gets to watch parts of the new releases and gets paid for it, gets free snacks, and the job itself is ridiculously easy. The best part though, without a doubt, is movie night.

Movie night, as defined by the Padalecki family, is every Wednesday night, an early showing of whatever's new, all because Mrs. Padalecki doesn't think the family spends enough time together or something. It's ridiculously routine and innocent; all of them come in together and buy four tickets to the same movie, then spend an insane amount of money on snacks and drinks. They pass Jensen their tickets, get the stubs back, and then head in to grab the seats. And then there's Jared.

Jared always manages to "forget" his chocolate covered raisins, and somehow nobody ever notices the opening apart from Jensen, so Jared ends up coming with his ticket a couple minutes later. He grins at Jensen, and Jensen smiles back and doesn't show that he feels the slide of Jared's fingers when he passes over his ticket. Jensen knows from their first conversation two months ago that Jared's home from college on summer break.

He also knows that, for going on six weeks now, Jared has excused himself from the movie his family's seeing to go to the bathroom, minutes before Jensen takes his break.

Jared's on him the second Jensen steps into the bathroom, pressing him against the door. Jensen's head bangs against it but he doesn't really care, because Jared's body is a hot weight against his; solid, hard muscle pinning him there. Jared leans down and licks a stripe against Jensen's neck, hot, wet tongue that has Jensen's cock filling instantly. Jared's already hard, dick pressing against Jensen's thigh and it makes his own thicken faster.

"Shit, Jared," Jensen gasps out, and feels Jared grin against his neck. "People--"

"Checked the stalls," Jared says, cutting him off. "Jus' me 'n you right now."

Jared's hand slinks under Jensen's shirt and slides up, hand exploring frantically until it reaches a nipple. He pinches the nub between two of his fingers, a quick, hard squeeze, and it hurts in the best way possible. Jensen only manages to stifle half of his moan by biting down on his cheek.

"Quiet," Jared says, chuckling, his teeth vibrating with it against Jensen's throat.

"Hard bein' quiet when I'm being jumped," Jensen manages, and Jared steps back and grins wide.

"Yeah, right. _Jumped_." Jared emphasizes the word with another quick press of his fingers to Jensen's other nipple.

Jensen smirks. He slides one hand into Jared's hair to guide him back down, groaning when Jared follows and then sucks open-mouthed against his skin. With his other hand he reaches around and slides his fingers inside Jared's jeans, fingers grasping at smooth skin.

"C'mon, man--people'll be tryin' to get in soon."

"Don't worry," Jared says, and then he's pulling away again. He slides his other hand under Jensen's shirt too, pulling the material with him as he drags his hands up Jensen's chest. Jensen fights back a shiver from the cool air of the bathroom, focuses on the warmth of Jared's hands instead. He grins, all cockiness that Jensen wants to kiss away. "What I've got planned, won't take long at all."

Jensen's eyes flutter shut as Jared's hands slide back down his stomach to work at his pants, button popping and fly going down in seconds. Jensen's hard by the time Jared tugs down his underwear, his cock jutting up as Jared slides the material down, Jared settling on his knees with Jensen's pants and underwear. He grips Jensen's cock and gives it a couple hard strokes, fast and easy.

"Want you to fuck me," he says, and Jensen's cock throbs with the words; he honestly can't think of anything better. Jared licks the head of his cock--large, flat tongue pressing against the slit, and Jensen knocks his head against the door again, hands curling into Jared's hair. Jared hums and takes the head in his mouth, sucking hard and Jensen lets himself relish the wet hotness of Jared's mouth for just a second before groaning and pulling at Jared.

"God, Jay, okay. But you've gotta stop, 'cause, seriously."

Jensen's cock slides out of Jared's mouth with a slick pop, head slipping against his cheek and leaving a trail of spit in its place. Jensen can't help himself--he presses his thumb through the stripe, feels the prickle of stubble against his skin. Jared grins then and stands up, reaching behind Jensen and locking the door. Jensen recalls a month ago when Jared gave the same easy smile, hand palming Jensen's cock roughly, and asked, _can this be locked?_

"Where do you want me?" Jared asks, lips curling into a smirk. Jensen doesn't care if that reeks of cheesiness--it is without a doubt the hottest thing he's heard since, well, a week ago.

Pulling his ankles out of his pants, Jensen gestures towards the counter. Jared licks his lips, nods, walks over to it while unbuttoning his pants, and Jensen would be stupid not to follow that.

Jensen presses him up against it, and it's a sweet role reversal; Jared with both hands gripping the edges of the formica, leaning over a sink, while Jensen grips his wrist with one hand, the other moving between them to press at the open V of Jared's fly. Jensen slips his hand under the elastic of the underwear, fingertips moving over curls of hair before touching hot skin. Jared groans, back arching more, and Jensen looks in the mirror, sees the muscles shift under the tightness of Jared's shirt and suddenly wishes they had time to get naked. At least to get Jared out of his goddamn shirt.

"C'mon, c'mon," Jared's saying, pushing up against Jensen's hand, an incessant, needy whine that makes Jensen's cock jump.

Jensen takes his hand out of Jared's underwear and moves to his left pocket, pulling out the condom and small packet of lube. "Fuckin' boy scout," he mutters, and Jared laughs, one hot breath against Jensen's face and that's _it_. Tossing the supplies on the counter, Jensen flips Jared so his dick is pressing against his ass, rough denim against his cock that feels better than it really should. He tugs down Jared's pants and underwear, takes in the smooth, round ass and squeezes.

Letting out a short grunt, Jared presses back against him, Jensen's dick slotting between Jared's cheeks and Jensen fucking groans at it, at the feel of his head against Jared's hole. Some day, Jensen thinks, he's gonna take the proper time to admire this ass. As is, he grabs the slick and rips it open, smearing part of it over two fingers and pulling away from Jared, replacing the head of his cock with fingers against Jared's hole. He slides one up to his first knuckle, into tight, perfect heat, and Jared lets out a muttered swear, presses back and Jensen's finger slips in deeper.

"You do this before?" Jensen can't help but ask it, pushing in further. Jared's a hot clench around his finger and he's not sure he can wait long enough to get in him.

Jared gives a choked off, disbelieving laugh. "Man, seriously? Just, _c'mon_ , I can take another."

Jensen obliges, pulls out his finger and then presses two against the rim of Jared's hole, then in, tighter clamp of muscle but Jensen works them in deeper, opening him up as quickly as possible. Jared throws his head back, exposing the long, tanned expanse of throat in the mirror and it makes Jensen's mouth water; he wants to taste it.

"'m good, just--" Jared pushes back against the fingers and Jensen watches his reflection in the mirror, his eyes closing tight on a soft groan. "Fuck me, man."

And those are the sweetest words Jensen's pretty sure he'll ever hear, that fucked-out voice deciding everything and Jensen pulls out and fumbles with the condom. He rips it open with his teeth and spits out the ripped wrapper. Jensen pinches the tip of the condom and rolls the latex down his cock quickly, squirting the rest of the lube in his hand and spreading it over himself. With his free hand, he reaches up and slides it against Jared's mouth, feels the sweet slick of wet lips against his palm.

One of Jared's hands grab at his cheek, holding himself open for Jensen in the best picture Jensen's ever seen. He grips the base of his cock and rubs the head down the crack of Jared's ass, teasing for just a moment to feel the frustrated hitch of breath against his hand from Jared. He pushes in then, cock slipping into warmth as pleasure shoots up his spine, and Jared's groan is muffled from Jensen's hand but Jensen's own is low and long against the tight, nearly painful clench of Jared. He presses in a little more and then stops, half because he's ten seconds from shooting off like a virgin on prom night, pulls back until he's nearly out of Jared's hole and says, "Okay?"

Jared responds by grabbing Jensen's hand with his own and then sucking two of his fingers into his mouth, tongue working between them to lick at the connecting skin, and Jensen figures that's about as good an answer as anything and pushes in again, deeper, forcing himself not to fuck in completely no matter how much his body's saying to just fucking _do it_. He pulls out, then in again, deeper still until he's buried balls-deep in Jared.

"Fuck. Me."

The words are mutated by his fingers, but Jensen understands exactly what Jared's saying. He grips Jared's hip with one hand, fingers digging into his skin, and pulls out before slamming back in. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning at the slick, hot feel of it, and pulls and pushes again in fast succession. Jared's making these short gasps around Jensen's hand and it drives him, keeps him fucking into Jared vigorously.

Jared feels perfect around him, cock stretching his ass while Jensen's fingers stretch his mouth. Jensen looks down and watches the smooth slide of his cock in and out for a few moments before looking back up. Jared's hair is matted to his forehead, sweaty and sticky, and if it's possible, he looks hotter like this; moaning around Jensen's fingers like a slut, face flushed and wet.

He pulls his fingers from Jared's mouth and brings his hand to grip at the other side of Jared's waist, fingers sliding a little from Jared's spit. Jared pushes back against Jensen's cock, pushing one hand against the wall, fingers splayed out and looking large enough to span half of the mirror it's resting beside, while his other goes between his legs, tugging roughly at his cock.

Jensen digs his hands into Jared harder, half-hoping that his fingers leave bruises in their wake. He can feel his orgasm building in his balls, drawing up and he's so close--so _close_. He fucks Jared harder, pounds his ass for all he's worth until Jared's swearing loudly and coming, clenching tight around Jensen's cock. That's all it takes for Jensen to tip over the edge, and then he's biting back the groan that wants to rip itself from his throat as he shoots in the condom.

Pressing his face between Jared's shoulders, Jensen breathes deeply, takes in the smell of sweat and sex off Jared and grins against his shirt as he comes down. Jared himself is sagging, hand drooping against the wall, panting hard. Jensen wants to relish the moment, but even though it's Wednesday and there's a grand total of twenty people in the theater right now, they've been in here for a good ten minutes and Jensen would prefer not to face the awkward glances of people if they start pounding on the bathroom door.

He grips the base of his dick and pulls out from Jared, eliciting one last groan from Jared. Ditching the condom in the trash, he runs cold water over his hands quickly and then splashes his face before wiping himself dry with some paper towel. Jared's cleaning himself up as Jensen's tugging back on his underwear and jeans. His pants are back up, his shirt's back in place, and apart from his face there's no real proof that Jensen just fucked his brains out. Jensen's not sure if he should be disappointed or not.

"You good?" he asks, fingers on the lock of the door. Jared nods, smirk playing on his lips and Jensen smirks right back as he unlocks the door. "Enjoy the rest of your movie, _sir_ ," he says, and he can hear Jared laughing after he's exited the bathroom.

Jensen's standing by the entrance to theater four when Jared comes out. Jensen runs his tongue along his smirk and Jared smiles, ducks his head as he slips back into theater one.

Jensen _really_ loves movie night.


End file.
